Forever Series: Desire
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Kaname has waited a life time for Yuuki to become fully his. He needs her mind, her soul. And her body. Will she give him what he needs the most? What he has waited an eternity for? To finally claim and possess his mate? Rated "MA"
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third and probably final one-shot in the small series forever, unless you guys would prefer it to continue. Hope you guys enjoy it. This installment will be M rated though, so I'm sorry if you are underage and you parents won't let you read. If you can read it, then that's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight, just the plot.**

* * *

**Forever: Desire**

His red eyes blazed at her with a smoldering mixture of desire and possessiveness. Very slowly, as to not frighten her, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her clothed body, wanting something else than her tempting blood tonight. His voice was low and caressed her, as he spoke against the soft line of her neck.

"Yuuki. I need you to trust me." He felt a shiver run up her spine as one of his hands slowly trailed over her stomach, her breasts, and settled around the nape of her neck, leaving behind a trail of heat that pooled at her center. He smelled the air and groaned. He could smell she was wet. But she wasn't ready yet.

Fire raced through her as his lips covered hers. His moved slowly against hers, awakening parts of her that she never knew existed. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to him as she placed her hands gently against his chest.

Her innocent touch seemed to release an urgent need in him as he lifted her of her feet and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue shyly met his and he groaned as his body tightened, responding to her touch. Without breaking apart, he carried them to the big four post bed and laid her gently against the white lacy sheets. She looked so innocent in her nightdress lying before his eyes.

He kept his gaze on her as he slowly took off his clothes, watching her expressions. His body tightened painfully as he saw her face flush, her eyes glowing red. He smirked happily inside as she slowly looked him over; her breath now coming out faster and harsher. Her eyes were glued to his show of arousal.

He padded across the cold tiles then sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here to me Yuuki."

Slowly she came towards him and he brought her towards him. He laid back and placed her on top of his long, muscled body. She gave out a little moan as she felt his arousal beneath her. His erection was a thick, pulsing ache against her inner thigh. He ignored this, as he wanted to take her slowly. To show her how much he loved her by the way he would make love to her tonight.

He brought her mouth back to his as his hand trailed up her back. A light sound escaped her mouth as she kissed him back. Slowly, as to not alarm her, his hand hands skimmed back down her body, over her buttocks, and giving it a gentle squeeze before grabbing the edge of her nightgown. She shivered, but made no complaints, only moaned as she licked his lips.

Encouraged he pulled her nightgown up her body, slowly revealing her soft skin to him. She disappeared for a second as she helped him take off her nightgown. She sat up, straddling his hips. She wore only her white panties and chemise. His hands grasped the end of her chemise and trailed it up as his hands grazed her small waist and breasts, earning a moan from here, and threw the chemise carelessly to the ground. Using one hand to support her back he sat up and kissed the line of her neck, trailing down to her breasts. They may have looked smaller with her clothes on but they were actually bigger. Her nipples were rosy against her white skin. "So beautiful," he whispered.

She moaned loudly as he licked one nipple then the other, the cool air hardening them. Her loud moan tightened his entire body. Picking up the pace a little, his other hand went to her front. His palm pressed against her hot core. He smiled as he felt how wet she was.

He pressed his lips against one nipple and brought into his mouth, sucking on it. She became restless as she tried to push against his hand, trying to get him to touch her deeply. But he would not budge. He merely laid back down, his mouth still sucking her nipple, and his hand still pressed tightly against her core. He wanted her to beg him to fill her.

She whimpered a complaint as his mouth left her nipple, but moaned as his mouth covered the other. His other hand grabbed her other breast and massaged it; tightening her nipples painfully. She was shaking. Boldly, she slipped one hand between their bodies, rubbing her hand over his bulge while the other grabbed a fistful of his hair in her hand, holding his mouth against her nipples.

He fell over the edge, allowing his other side, his rougher side to appear. His hand left the core of her body and he grabbed the band of her underwear and ripped it off her body. She let out a startled gasp as she felt his arousal against the inside of her thigh.

He circled one digit slowly over her core. She moaned, pushing against his finger, wanting to feel him inside her. He slipped between the folds, and into her moist cavern. She was soaking wet. He entered another finger and made scissor like motions inside her. She moaned even louder than before.

His fingers left her, and he brought them to his lips and licked off her juices. He brought his lips near her ear and gave it a nip before he spoke. "I'm going to make love to you now Yuuki."

Yuuki looked up into his eyes, before looking down at his thick erection that was still against her inner thigh. "I think you may be too big for me."

He laughed lightly, a smile on his face and in his eyes, as he kissed her. "That is impossible. We were made for each other. Trust me Yuuki. I will make sure your body is ready for me."

He pushed one finger into her. Then he inserted two, watching her face for any signs that he was hurting her. He groaned as her muscles clenched around his finger, and he inserted another finger and pushed deeper inside her. He was pleased when she lifted her hips to meet his stroke. He crooned lovingly in her ear. "Yes. That's what I want."

He pulled his fingers out of her as he gently rolled them, and he straddled her hips, placing his hot member against her entrance. He felt her body tense. But he calmly caressed her sides with his hands. "It's okay. I promise it will only hurt for a second. Then I will show you immense pleasure."

She nodded as she felt him begin to push inside her. His gaze held hers, evaluating her emotions to see when he could go deeper. His body was tense with the need to be inside, but he entered her slowly to allow her body to accommodate his size. He wasn't small by any means, and he knew it. His body shuddered at the feel of her. She was tight and hot and ready for him. He stopped when he encountered her barrier. He knew it would cause her less pain if he just went through it quickly. He grabbed her hands in his and raised them above her head, stretching her body below him. "I love you Yuuki."

He surged forward. She let out a painful gasp; her hands tightening in his. He kissed her mouth, trying to help her through her discomfort. His back and chest were sweaty with the exertion to hold still in her as her body accommodated his. She winced as he pushed a little bit further in her, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm sorry Yuuki. Just a little bit more." He hated himself as he saw the tear slid down her cheek as he pushed that last inch. Then he was still.

"Ssshhh, it's okay little one. It is done." He bent and sucked her nipple. He smiled as he felt her try to push up into him. He let go of her hands and placed them on her hips, as he pulled out and pushed back in. He was slow at first, in and out, in and out, but he picked up the pace as she began to meet him with her own push. Yuuki shuddered in pleasure as he withdrew from her and drove back in, over and over again. His strokes were faster, taking her breath away.

He wanted it to last forever. The ecstasy was building in him, wild and primitive. This was his woman. His mate. His Yuuki. He thrust harder and faster in her. No other would know her body, no other would have her. No other would give her a child. He felt her body and spoke to her, his voice low, loving and demanding. "That's it Yuuki. Come for me."

Finally, Yuuki threw back her head in pure ecstasy as her climax came over her, making her scream in fiery pleasure. He kept taking her, over and over again, so that her release seemed endless. She could only hold onto him through the wild storm he was creating. He threw back his head and gave out a roar as his seed poured into her, his hips still pumping deeply into her to send his seed deep inside her.

He let go of her small hips and rolled off her to the side, pulling her back flush against him, spooning. Their bodies were still shuddering from their love making. She turned in his arms to stare deeply into his eyes. "I love you Onii-sama."

He smiled lovingly at her, pulling her ever closer to him to place a kiss against her sweaty forehead. "I love you too Yuuki. More than you know." There heartbeats slowed to a calming state as sleep overcame them, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: It feels kinda hot in here. LOL. **

**Please review! Would you like me to continue the series 'Forever'? Or are you happy with just the three. Please let me know!**

**~slytherinangel01~**


	2. New story in the Forever series is here

**Sorry, I don't like Author Notes either, but I wanted to tell you that I have put in a fourth installment in the Forever series which is titled -**

**Forever: Eternity**

**Check it out if you enjoy my other installments in the Forever series.**


	3. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
